miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Manon Chamack
|gender = Female |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alya Césaire |relatives = Nadja Chamack (mother) |likes = Ladybug Mireille Caquet Marinette’s dolls Having fun |dislikes = People don't keep their promises |species = Human |residence = Paris, France |first = Stormy Weather |latest = Befana |supervillain identity = The Puppeteer |weapons = Wand (as a villain) Puppets (as a villain) |aliases = Small Fry Miss Unicorn |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly)}} is the daughter of Nadja Chamack and a girl that Marinette babysits. In "The Puppeteer", after being accused of stealing one of Marinette's dolls, even though it had actually been lent to her, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes the Puppeteer, a body-controlling supervillain.http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi016ladybug Appearance Physical appearance Manon is short with tan skin, messy dark brown hair pulled back into two ponytails, golden-brown eyes, and two upper front buck teeth. Civilian attire She wears a white t-shirt, purple denim overalls with a light purple flower pattern, and red dress shoes with black soles. As the Puppeteer The Puppeteer's skin is purple, and her sclerae are pink. Her hair is black, the tips of her ponytails light blue with long white spikes sticking out of each. She wears a black mask over her eyes. She also wears a black fairy dress with a black collar, icy blue-colored shirt top, a light blue design and two points at the skirt top, and light blue butterfly sleeves with black edges over black puff sleeves at her shoulders with light blue zigzag ends. Long, black, fingerless gloves adorn her hands. On her legs and feet, she has black leggings. Her wand is black with a black star at the end. The tip of the handle and the tips of the points of the star are icy blue. Personality Manon is rambunctious, energetic, stubborn, and naive. She loves to have fun, but she doesn't like it when people don't keep their promises or are being unfair — whether it's in her eyes or it's true. She's also a bit spoiled and capricious, getting angry when she doesn't get what she wants, and she can be disobedient at times to her mother or her babysitter. She sometimes tries to use puppy eyes to win others over, although it doesn't always work, while she gets emotional about things she doesn't like, over time, she usually recovers from it in normal circumstances. As the Puppeteer, she is greedier and less controlled, wanting things to go the way she believes they should. While smart with how to use her puppets, she still thinks and acts like her young age. She is impatient and throws fits of anger when searching for the dolls. Abilities As a civilian If Manon wants something very badly, like a balloon or doll, she is skilled at using her "baby doll eyes" expression to attempt and persuade a person. Seen in "Stormy Weather", Manon is very fast for someone her age being able to outrun Marinette for awhile and can be pretty stealthy. As the Puppeteer TPT_(536).png|Puppeteer zapping the Lady Wifi doll with her wand. TPT_(932).png|Roger transforming into Rogercop. TPT_(800).png|Puppeteer speaking through Lady Wifi. TPT_(1135).png|Puppeteer with the dolls and Lady Wifi. TPT_(1027).png|Puppeteer and her doll-controlled army. The Puppeteer zaps light blue energy with her wand at a doll of a person. It rises into the air, and then she zaps it again, commanding it to come to life. The person that doll is based on becomes her real-life puppet, which she controls with the doll, similar to how voodoo dolls work. If the Puppeteer wants to, she can speak through the doll, and the real-life person will say the same thing. As for the puppet's actions and movements, she either does it herself, or she tells them what to do and they follow her order without her direct control. A quirk of her power is that if the doll is based on a person's akumatized villain form, the person transforms back into the villain with a wave of light blue energy, and they regain all of their powers, but they also keep their weaknesses, as Lady Wifi's powers went off when Cat Noir destroyed the Wi-Fi antenna on top of the bakery. The Puppeteer can fly and hover. She is also able to use telekinesis to keep the puppets floating and moving with her after she has zapped them. Family Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Manon enjoys Marinette as a babysitter, but she doesn't always like to obey Marinette's requests or respect her actions. She is willing to use her baby-doll eyes on Marinette if she wants something badly enough, and she is upset when Marinette wins while they are playing dolls. However, she doesn't have any bad intentions towards her, and she will agree with her ideas in particular cases. She even attends Marinette's birthday party in "Befana" with Marinette's other friends. With Ladybug, Manon appreciates her and her heroism. When Ladybug shows up and Marinette goes temporarily missing in "Stormy Weather", Manon concludes that Marinette and Ladybug are best friends that confide with each other on their actions. As the Puppeteer, she lets out her frustration of losing with dolls by planning to defeat Ladybug in order for a win against her. Nadja Chamack Manon loves her mother deeply, and she usually obeys her. Despite this, she doesn't always like it when her mother doesn't allow her to do what she wants. In "Prime Queen", Manon wishes mother the best of luck when working on her tv show with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Alya Césaire Manon meets Alya in "Stormy Weather", and she warms up to her quickly. She isn't sure whether or not to believe that Alya is a unicorn from the Planet Rispa in human form, but she comes to like playing with her and listening to her stories. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * In 2015, Manon was the most popular baby name for French females.http://blogs.mom365.com/2015/12/pregnancy/baby-names/2015-top-french-baby-names/ * Manon is the youngest character to be akumatized in Season 1. **As of Season 2, she is the second youngest character after August from "Gigantitan". * According to Wilfried Pain, if a person's doll is brought to life and the person is halfway across the world, the person will still become a puppet and still try to make their way to the Puppeteer.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/696357459196305409 * Despite missing the Ladybug doll and not being at full power, at least in Season 1, the Puppeteer can be considered the strongest akumatized villain seen so far in the series.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/696459886226468864 de:Manon es:Manon fr:Manon ko:마농 pl:Manon pt-br:Manon ru:Манон Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters